The Avenger
by matsujen
Summary: Sasuke's life is a failure. He returns to Konoha and finds out that things have changed. There's some NarutoXHinata and NejiXSakura here. Rated just to be safe.


The Avenger

Sasuke's life is a failure. He returns to Konoha and finds out that things have changed.

There's some NarutoXHinata and NejiXSakura in this one.

Naruto is not mine.

-------------

I inhaled the fresh, crisp air. It's the Konoha spring breeze. **It's as if letting in all the memories-** good, bad, and everything in between.

I remember nine years ago, I was twelve. **I left this village.** I chose revenge. I remember the chase that resulted in heavy casualties- physical and emotional, to five genins who called me a 'comrade', some of them I've actually **never spoken to.** I laughed at their foolishness. But because of them, I was late and we needed to wait three years. I worked myself to the bone. I embraced hell when I embraced Orochimaru. But there is nothing I wouldn't do. ** I have a purpose.** When the time came, they also came to stop me. Naruto, Sakura, and someone called Sai. Just like three years ago, they were blabbing about friendship and other funny things. Their stupidity seems to know no limit. But nobody expected the encounter that followed.

I took down my own sensei, Orochimaru. All those days and nights I was with him, I was just **waiting for my awakening**. I patiently endured studying and training under him. I didn't mind his strictness. I was even stricter with myself. I must if I want to achieve my goal, I thought. I disgustingly endured pleasing him whenever he gets needy. I didn't mind his experimental positions. I have **learned to numb my senses**. Things don't come free, I thought. When I have completely realised the genius within me, I will no longer need him. When I am too powerful to be his underling, to be his toy, I will crush him. And **that time has finally arrived. **

Right then and there I knew I'm ready to fulfill my destiny. I came to him, just like what he told me that night when he appeared before the terrified me, a vicious monster. I stood **face to face with the man I swore to kill.** I gave him the best fight that I can. But I still failed to kill him. He fled with the help of his partner, Kisame. He was half dead, I know. I, on the other hand, woke up heavily bandaged with tubes connected to my body. He hurt me far worse than I thought. Kabuto was beside my bed and from him I learned of what happened. I've been **out for almost a month. ** I realized how difficult it is for me to make a simple movement. My body just won't obey my head. He said he doubts I'm even **capable of being a** **shinobi.** Itachi and I, we ended in a deuce, and I'm not content with that.

I trained days, weeks, months. I will train for years if needed, I don't care. No matter how many times Kabuto warned me of the possible worsening of my condition, I will **never give up**. My hard work wasn't all futile. Somehow, I recovered. But I'm no longer like what I used to be. I can stand, walk, run, I can do **normal things.** Just normal things. Every time I try to work on my jutsu or chakra, I over exert my inner organs and I **spat blood. **I hated the circumstances before me. I hated myself. I grew very suspicious of the people around me, especially Kabuto. Before me, he was a servant of that perverted serpent. It wouldn't be long before he switches sides again. It's starting to sink into me. I am alone and helpless.

And I was right. He went to the Akatsuki and brought them a present. The drugs he concocted for me apparently were to do more **harm than good.** He caught me off guard. He knows I am almost ignorant with those things. My body grew weaker and worse, I learned that Itachi has almost completely recovered. I repeatedly asked myself if this is the end of the line, only to erase the** painful answer** pointing towards my doom. With this, I feel everything I worked for is going to **nothingness. **If it is by any consolation, Kabuto's body was found somewhere in the Country of Rice, mangled. It didn't change any of the facts though. I am incapacitated.

I wandered around, lost and confused. I worked regular jobs to stay alive or rather, **to exist.** Days passed me by, one by one, like leaves falling off trees, **meaningless.** One day I found myself standing before a familiar gate. How I got there remains a mystery to me. But just the sight of that gate lifted my fatigued soul. The guards at the gate didn't recognize me. I recognized one of them though. It was Kiba and the huge nin dog beside him was Akamaru. I told them that I need to see the Hokage to request a mission. Kiba accompanied me, with Akamaru walking beside him. I thought Akamaru recognized me but I got to the Hokage's mansion without any incident. **Not that I need their** **guidance,** I know Konoha, of course.

The door before me opened and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets upon seeing the so called Sixth Hokage. This is the man who gave me the Chidori, Kakashi-sensei. Kiba left and closed the door behind me but not until I heard him whisper **welcome back. **

I stood there, staring at the Hokage. His table has a few piles of paperwork, some scrolls, and a green book. I smiled sincerely. I have forgotten the last time I smiled like that. His first words were **Finally,** **Sasuke…** He has that smile on his face. He would always have that smile on his face whenever we do well, back when we were Team 7. I felt warm inside. Honestly, I wanted to run to him like a little boy. **I have returned,** I said. My voice was shaky. I have returned at last. He worked on the papers on his desk while I remained standing, watching him. I never imagined that he would be the next Hokage. It's not that he's not qualified, actually, he is probably Konoha's best Jounin, I should know. It just doesn't seem to fit his personality. But seeing him attaining the highest honours possible, I am very happy for him, **no one else deserves it.** He suddenly mentioned Ichiraku. I know we still have a lot to talk about but at the mention of the ramen restaurant, I excused myself. He smiled at me and motioned me to go.

I saw him sitting there, before him are two bowls, one empty and one steaming with Ichiraku's special. A girl of long, straight navy hair was sitting beside him. They were discussing something about the new academy graduates. **Has he become a Jounin sensei?,** I thought. The girl beside him whispered to his ear and he quickly turned to see me, standing a few steps away. He was suddenly quiet, staring at me with bulging eyes. I gave him a smile. I don't even know where that came from. After a couple of seconds of looking like a dazed fool, he grinned and screamed my name, at the same time **hurrying to give me a hug.** I would normally move to avoid him or shove him away but I didn't. I will admit it. I missed the idiot. We spent the whole afternoon exchanging stories while having delicious bowls of ramen.

The pretty girl, Hinata, is his girlfriend of almost a year now. She's still soft spoken but no longer stuttering, polite as ever but no longer a push over. She left after finishing her food as she still needs to meet her students. They're both Jounins as I thought. He boasted of not **passing a single student yet** as he strictly follows Kakashi-sensei's **principles of teamwork** by adapting the bell training. He, of course, didn't forget to loudly proclaim that **he will be the Seventh Hokage** as he fixed the Konoha forehead protector that **he wore ever so proudly.** He sounded extremely confident but this is not mere confidence this time. There's a feel of reality with his every word that it gave me goose bumps. When he ran out of words, I know it's my turn and I told him my story. He nodded at every sentence I said but didn't make a comment. He simply told me that a special ANBU unit was looking for me, **by the order of the Hokage. **We wouldn't have noticed that it was almost midnight but Ayame is starting to give us that look. Naruto told me that he will drop by my place in the morning so we can talk some more.

On my way home, I couldn't help but recall our conversation. He has changed a lot but still managed to be **the same usura tonkachi I always knew.** I unlocked the door to my apartment. I remember it's exactly the way it was when I left, just that **years worth of dust has covered** **everything.** I quickly walked over to my desk where I left a certain picture frame facing down. I picked it up and I sat at the foot of my bed. I thought I stared at the picture forever and when I heard a noise, I opened my eyes to a blinding light. It must be late morning.

I rushed to the door and saw Naruto looking impatient. I told him I'll be ready in a few minutes and I closed the door while he continued complaining about my laziness, mentioning Shikamaru in the process. I was out in record time. He seems to be over his ranting as well. He told me we're going to the hospital so I can get a complete check up. He sounded teasing when he mentioned that Sakura is **working there as a medic nin,** one of the best, he emphasized. I didn't mind, I've been thinking about her anyway. In fact, **I slept to thoughts of her.**

Naruto was talking to the nurse at the information counter when I saw her, walking at the corridor. Pink locks that remained short over the years, I just realised it's lovelier that way. She has grown to be a beauty. Not that beauty when she was applying make up or doing insane things to be beautiful. She looks **simple, natural, really beautiful.** Her green eyes, however, **seemed to be dull,** unlike the girl that I know, the cheer in them is no longer there. I only have myself to blame. I turned her down again and again. How many times have I spoken so harshly to her? I even hurt her physically several times during one of those confrontations. While she gave me her pure love, never complaining, never wavering, never ending.

I walked over to her without thinking and found myself wrapping her in my arms in a tight embrace. She lightly pushed me away and held both of my cheeks with her soft hands, tears welling up her eyes. She whispered my name in a question. I nodded and embraced her again, gently this time as **I breathed her cherry scent.** I felt her embracing me back as she resorted to sobs. The whole hospital seemed to have frozen, everybody was staring at us. Naruto broke the spell though as he reminded me of my check up. Unfortunately, it wasn't Sakura who's assigned to me. Ino is to look after me which wasn't so bad, considering that she's also from our class before. I didn't know she also became a medic. One look at her and you'd think she's a supermodel or a beauty queen. I bet **she can heal a heavily injured guy with a slight toss of her long blond hair.** She must be devoting half of her day to look like that and well, so far she has earned 9dreamy sighs out of the 10 men waiting for their respective nurses or doctors.

I managed to ask her why Sakura isn't assigned to me. She didn't seem to be excited to see me so I figured she must have moved on being a fan girl. I must be right. The Ino I know would wreck havoc once she sensed that I would prefer Sakura. She remained poised and composed instead. She told me that Sakura is not feeling well. She worked on checking my body and I figured she **isn't all about looks.** She's good, actually, and she's very professional about it. I asked her why Sakura is at the hospital if she's not feeling well, trying to tone down the worry in my voice. She sighed and told me **she wouldn't go home until he's back.** I was speechless. Sakura is waiting for someone, and it isn't me? I didn't ask. I'm not sure if I wanted to know.

I woke up and immediately heard Sakura's voice greeting me a **good morning.** She was smiling sweetly as she peeled apples for me. She used to bring me apples whenever I'm in the hospital and I'm **glad that she still did it now.** She asked me if I slept well. I nodded and smiled back at her. I was bothered with what Ino told me but seeing the sparkle on her eyes return, now that we're together, I didn't want to focus on **such nonsense things.** We heard a knock at the door and it opened slowly. It was Ino outside, peeking, she smiled at Sakura. As if it was some decoded message, Sakura stood up and went outside. I was left alone in the room. For sure, **I** **felt a tiny pain in my chest.** I quickly stood up to follow her. What happened that she left so suddenly without even saying a word to me? I walked towards the waiting room. The door wasn't closed so I walked straight in only to stop after a few steps.

There she was- her eyes bright and her smile full of life. She looked so radiant **like I've never** **seen her before.** Also, there he was- a familiar guy. He was standing close to her, listening to her as she animatedly talked, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. His long dark hair, reaching up to his waist is tied in a full pony tail and when he opened his eyes, I finally recognized him. Neji. He was looking at me as I stared at them, dumbfounded.

Sakura told him that I've just returned a couple of days ago. He smiled faintly and asked me how I'm doing. I gave a flat reply. Sakura mentioned that he can now request for the return of his men assigned to look for me. It was only at that time that I noticed he was wearing the full ANBU uniform. Sakura excused themselves, held his hand and they walked past me. Could it be that even Sakura's pure love gets tired?

I'm convinced that the pain in my chest was **anything but tiny.** My fists clenched and all I want is to attack him mercilessly. He must have sneaked into Sakura's life while I was gone. He must have seen the opportunity waiting without me on his way. Who does he think he is acting** like** **he's the most important person in the world? **Ino's voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't notice she's all ready beside me. She told me to calm down because **my killing intent is too obvious** but at the same time naughtily mentioned how hot Neji is, which made me twitch even more.

Ino took my hand and walked me over to my room. She sat beside my bed and continued peeling the apples while I kept cursing Neji. She lightly shook her head. She assured me that the ANBU captain, **stressing the rank,** knows of my intentions and fortunately for me, **he doesn't give a damn. ** I restrained myself from gripping her neck. Ino is insulting me, how unbelievable. She sighed and looked at me, her face was straight and serious as she started counting with her fingers. He works on A and S rank missions all through out the year, he commands the ANBU squad, he answers only to the Hokage, not to mention that he's about five inches taller than me and more importantly, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Sakura's legendary punch. I think I got the message loud and clear. There's no use to sulking. I am **jealous and envious,** and that is the hard truth. Not just of Neji, but of Naruto, of Sakura, of Ino, of everyone. What have I been doing? Everyone has grown so much. I bit my lip, hard, until I tasted metal.

I left the hospital after three days. Ino did very well. She reminded me to see Lee so I can start some Taijutsu training, as the Hokage suggested. She even **gave me hope** that I can start chakra training again after a couple of months and regular visits to the hospital. She smiled as she bade good bye. I didn't see Sakura anymore. Naruto, when he visited me a day ago told me that she requested to be included in Neji's new mission. It was sudden and she didn't have the time to personally inform me. She got so worried when his team didn't arrive on time from the last mission. **It still hurts **but I feel better now, somehow. Acceptance is the key perhaps. Acceptance that I made a mistake and **acceptance** that I should start from scratch.

The greenery dances to the cool breeze's rhythm. I remember the time when Kakashi-sensei tied me to a tree and told me that after revenge, **only emptiness will remain.** I think I finally understood. When I chose revenge, I chose emptiness.

-------------

I know it's long so thanks for reading!


End file.
